Algozes Amadores
by Sra. Heathcliff
Summary: Nada mais valia do que eles. Um momento, uma carta, uma paixão. Essa não é uma história sobre perdão. - Itachi x Sakura.


**Algozes Amadores**

Nada mais valia naquele momento além deles. Eram um só e não tinham como negar.

Não, eles foram tão longe quase sem querer... Em um momento apenas, ele gritou o nome dela, e ela suspirou sorrindo e sussurrando na mente dele. Sua mente estava cheia da imagem dela, e só dela, e o senso da razão dela estava repleto do cheiro maravilhoso dele, e apenas dele.

Naquele dia as estrelas se apagaram e o mundo girava para eles, o tempo corria e eles tinham que estar juntos, sempre juntos. E quando ele levantou-se e estendeu a mão para ela, sentiu-se sozinha. O suor secou, veio o frio e a solidão chegou tão aterradora que até doía. Ela levantou-se.

Ele vestiu-se e virou-se de costas para a garota.

"Você não vem?" Perguntou a voz forte do homem. "Já estamos quase no dia seguinte."

"Ah, claro." Disse, sorridente.

Durante algum tempo caminharam lado a lado, sem notar as diferenças, apenas pensando no que acabara de ocorrer. Para ela, era a primeira vez. Para ele, era normal. Garotas quase desconhecidas em bares quase vazios quase que _bem_ tarde da noite. Talvez o problema tivesse sido que aquela não era uma garota ordinária; haviam conversado durante quatro horas no bar, antes _daquilo_. Ela era tão meiga e doce que ele não fazia a mínima idéia de como conseguira trazê-la para o quarto. E ela o fizera falar. Sobre seus sentimentos, sua vida, as coisas que pensava do mundo. Aquilo mudara alguma coisa. O que, ele não sabia – _alguma _coisa.

As diferenças dos dois vinham em tudo. O homem era alto e musculoso, muito belo, de cabelos negros e olhos castanhos frios e inexpressivos. A jovem era baixinha e pequena, provavelmente frágil. Tinha cabelos rosados que iam até suas costas e olhos verdes lindos e vivos.

Tiveram o mesmo pensamento e viraram-se para olharem um para o outro. Orbes esmeralda de um lado, ônix do outro. O dia em que o prazer dos dois virou um só foi dia de mudança.

Apenas amadores, chantagistas, pessoas de vidas diferentes e inúteis. Puderam armar seu próprio fim, sua própria despedida, em apenas uma noite. Puderam ser, deles mesmos, seus algozes.

"Qual é o seu nome?" Ele perguntou, quebrando o silêncio de um jeito tão simples que não havia passado pela cabeça da rosada.

"Sakura." Sussurrou, sorrindo contente. Alguém lembrava-se de quem era ou quem deveria ser, e isso não faria nenhum mal á ela, faria?

"Combina com seu gosto." Comentou, pensativo. "Cereja." Completou.

"Hm, e qual seria o nome de nosso estrangeiro formal?" Perguntou ela, em tom irônico que não combinava com sua perfeição incrivelmente suave e frágil, ao ver dele.

"Bom, alguns dizem que não são os nomes que interessam." Ele disse em voz baixa, como Sakura notou que gostava de fazer.

"Para mim, interessam. De que outro modo vamos conhecer uma pessoa, ou chamá-la, melhor dizendo? Por favor?" Pediu, esperançosa.

Um minuto de silêncio pairou na escuridão, e ela já não sabia se o homem ainda estava lá.

"Itachi." Disse, sorrindo. "Uchiha Itachi."

Tensão. Uma risadinha fria da parte dele. Olhos fechados e um sorriso doce da parte dela. E uma pergunta feita por ele.

"Está com frio?"

Sakura percebeu que estava nua. Suas roupas haviam ficado na sala onde eles haviam pecado. E finalmente notou o frio que estava naquele local escuro e estranho.

"Sim, estou." Disse, corada. "Poderiamos voltar lá e... Pegar minhas roupas?"

Ele deu uma risadinha cínica. Parecia que gostava de fazer isso. Depois, ela apenas ouviu o som de passos, e dois braços musculosos a puxaram para perto de um peito nu que ela sabia ser de Itachi. Depois de procurar, notou que ele estava de calça. Um desânimo a invadiu. Mas, de certo modo, o frio havia passado. Aproveitou para abraça-lo também. E acabou por adormecer em seus braços.

Era de manhã. Só podia ser, pois seu relógio de pulso marcavam 5:47:03. Gostava de marcar os segundos, também. Muito mais rápidos e importantes do que os minutos. Mas, naquele momento, pouco se importou com eles ou com os minutos, muito menos as horas. Estava nua em uma sala de estar escura. Aquilo não podia ser bom.

Ao lembrar do ocorrido da noite anterior, corou. Olhou para todos os lados, meio que procurando pelo "cavalheiro", mas não o encontrou. Então voltou ao quarto e vestiu-se lentamente, como que aceitando estar sozinha. Vasculhou todos os cômodos da casa, e ele não estava em nenhum. Não iria encontrá-lo lá, pois ele a havia abandonado após divertir-se – como devia fazer com freqüência, é claro. E ela que achou que podia ter havido uma ligação entre eles.

De certo modo, houvera. Ele era o homem mais _gentleman_, bonito, inteligente e maravilhoso que ela já conhecera. Ouvia sua voz em seus ouvidos. E ela, que sempre se considerara uma feminista, odiadora do Romantismo, se sentia apaixonada – e abandonada. Ao olhar para cima, pôde apenas ver uma carta perto do telefone, manchada de vermelho carmim. Sangue.

Abriu-a gemendo. O filho da puta ainda usava uma porra de uma linguagem extremamente formal. Queria arrancar sua cabeça com um taco de golfe ou, não sei, uma colher. E, no entanto, acalmou-se o suficiente para passar pelo "deveras" da primeira linha e ler até o fim sem ter um ataque de pânico.

"_Provavelmente estarás deveras se perguntando onde eu estou._

_Não quero que me procure._

_Senti em sua voz um sentimento a mais, mesmo que você não sinta nada. Eu senti._

_Por isso fui embora;_

_Era apenas diverção, e enganas-te ao pensar que serias tola o bastante para amar-me._

_Estás citando tua própria morte, e não quero que isso ocorra._

_É apenas um algoz que quer traçar o destino._

_Só me prometa uma coisa: Não morra."_

**N/A:**Eu só fiz essa fanfic para o Torneio de Fanfics de A Mágica e a Assassina, mas tenho uma idéia em mente e se tiverem muitos comentários dizendo que querem uma continuação eu continuo com quadrilhas, amor, sangue e, ér, é isso. HIOSASAIOJ. Beijinhos.

**VOTAÇÃO**

**Você quer uma continuação de Algozes Amantes em LongFic?**

**a)**Não.

**b)**Claro, quero saber o que aconteceu depois do não morra.

**c)**Tanto faz.

**d)** Não e pare de escrever fics, sua desgraçada.

**Please vote :3**


End file.
